


I can't keep it inside

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: August: Osage County (2013) reference, Benedict singing, Fluff, Other, Singing, feel good fic, sick, so short...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're sick so Benedict decides to sing to you to make you feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't keep it inside

"Ben..." you cough from your bed as you watch him rummage around in your cupboard. "What are you doing?" You had a nasty chest cold and hadn't been able to do much for a few days. Ben had been a true gentleman and offered to stay home and look after you until you were better. Benedict was a very talented man when it came to acting, but sadly he couldn't cook to save his life. It was a wonder how he survived before he was earning enough money... He could cook student food, and luckily one of those dishes was chicken soup... It had done wonders to soothe you, but the infection was still there...

"I'm looking for something... I could've sworn I saw it the other day..." he replied, crouching down and moving boxes around. You weren't complaining, watching his arse bob around as he searched.  
"Yes!" the man suddenly grinned, getting to his feet and walking over to you.  
"What is it?" you groan, sitting up a little as you felt the mattress dip beside you.  
Benedict didn't say a word as he kicked off his shoes, bringing his legs up onto the bed and kissing your cheek.  
You look down to see a small toy keyboard sitting on his lap.  
"What's this?" you chuckle, coughing gently.  
"Just relax..." he smiles, turning the thing on before starting to try and find the right chords. As soon as he found them, you knew what he was going to play...

"Well, I've never been a man of many words... And there's nothing I could say that you haven't heard..."  
You immediately realize he wasn't using his accent as he sang...  
"I'll sing you love songs till the day I die... The way I'm feeling, I can't keep it inside... I'll sing a sweet serenade whenever you're feeling sad... And a lullaby each night before you go to bed..."  
You felt almost a little giddy, feeling the hairs on your arms standing up.  
"I'll sing to you for the rest of your life. The way I'm feeling... I can't keep it inside, no, I can't keep it inside..."  
The song ended and you couldn't help but pull him into a kiss, a tear managing to roll its way down your cheek. You hadn't noticed your eyes welling up as you listened, it was just too beautiful...  
"Are you okay?" Benedict smiled, running a hand through your hair before placing the keyboard beside the bed. You nod slowly, trying to dry your face, but he notices and pulls you into his lap, humming the tune softly.  
"You know just how to make me feel better..." you swallow, looking up into his beautiful kaleidoscope eyes, watching them crinkle at the sides as he smiles at you.  
"I love you..." you whisper, placing your head against his chest again.  
"I love you too..." he whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Another gender-neutral fic (I'm so proud)  
> I know it's short, but I'm not feeling great myself atm, and I've been listening to Ben singing and it's really helping x


End file.
